Esposas
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: Una mañana, Remus se despierta temprano, y descubre que él y Sirius tienen la habitacion para ellos solos... ¿Cómo la aprovecharan nuestros cachorritos?  Contiene slash y yaoi, relación chico-chico.


¡Hola a todos!

Espero que os guste mi viñeta, es mi primera publicada aquí, y me gustaría que me dijerais qué os ha parecido

**Advertencias:** Flash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Lemmon fuerte. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

**Esposas**

- Por fin solos, Padfoot. - susurró Remus al aire - Ahora sufrirás...

Le había costado, pero por fin el licántropo había conseguido tener la habitación de los merodeadores para ellos dos solos aquella mañana de sábado de primavera. James había ido a perseguir a la pelirroja Evans, y se había llevado a Peter con él.

Se acercó a la cama del ojigris Black, y se descordó los botones de arriba de la vieja camisa que usaba para dormir, preparándose. Corrió un poco las cortinas de su cama, y lo observó dormir, ajeno a lo que pasaba. ¡Era tan guapo! Y Remus sabía que era solo para él, de nadie más.

Abrió bien las cortinas de la cama de Sirius, y con cuidado de no despertarle, entró y las volvió a cerrar detrás de él. Con su varita les echó dos hechizos, uno para que solo se pudieran abrir desde dentro, y otro para que el sonido que se hiciera no saliera al exterior.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su víctima, Remus le quitó la sábana y la manta de encima y las dejó a los pies de la cama, para que no molestaran. Luego, volvió a mirar a Sirius, y se mordió el labio al contemplar tan bonita vista. El animago llevaba solo unos calzoncillos, ni pantalones ni camisas tapaban su piel, haciendo más fácil el trabajo de su atacante.

Ese pecho desnudo y musculado hacía venir ganas de recorrerlo con las manos, pero Remus se contuvo. En vez de eso, movió su varita, y con un hechizo no verbal hizo aparecer cuatro pares de esposas muggles, y una sola llave para las cuatro. Luego, con cuidado para no despertarlo, le ató a Sirius las muñecas y los tobillos a los cuatro postes de la gran cama con dosel, y se guardó la llave dentro de los calzoncillos. Si alguien la quería, tendría que ir a buscarla allí.

Una vez tuvo atado a su novio, se sentó encima de él y con sus manos empezó a recorrer el musculazo pecho del animago, esperando a que despertara. Y así sucedió al poco rato.

- Me gusta esta manera de despertarme, Moony. - dijo Sirius mirando pícaramente al chico de encima suyo - ¿No podrías hacerlo cada día? - entonces, reparó en que estaba atado, y se empezó a mover, intentando romper las esposas, pero fue en vano - No tiene gracia, Remus. Desátame ahora mismo.

- No, no, no. - rió Remus por lo bajo. Luego, llevó su mano hasta el escondite secreto, le enseñó la llave a Sirius, y la volvió a guardar. - La llave está aquí, bonito. Si la quieres, la tendrás que coger tu mismo...

Sirius iba a protestar, pero Remus bajó la cabeza y tapó la boca del animago con la suya, moviendo sus manos hasta los costados del ojigris. Más abajo, dos partes que se empezaban a poner duras se frotaban la una con la otra.

Gruñendo, Sirius mordió suavemente el labio de debajo de Remus, y con la lengua le abrió la boca, haciendo que su lengua y la del licántropo se tocaran, se enroscaran y se probaran la una a la otra.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Remus se apartó un momento para coger aire, y miro la bonita vista respirando entrecortadamente, pero sonriendo. Le regaló a Sirius otro beso de unos minutos de duración, y se volvió a separar, con Sirius gruñendo por la falta de contacto. Con las manos, el licántropo volvió a recorrer ese pecho que tanto le gustaba, para después recorrerlo con los labios y con la lengua. Suavemente, le mordió a Sirius el pezón, su punto débil, y éste empezó a hiperventilar.

- ¡Sí, Remus, oh, sí! - gritó el animago - ¡Más abajo, oh, rápido! - Remus le hizo caso, y se acerco lentamente con los dedos a cierta parte de la anatomía de su novio, que ahora estaba tan levantada que parecía una tienda de campaña. Suavemente, la acarició por encima de la tela del calzoncillo, pero no fue suficiente para Sirius, que le seguía pidiendo más.

Remus se terminó de quitar su camisa, que ahora le estorbaba, y también apartó el trozo de tela que le impedía observar su parte favorita del cuerpo de Sirius. La volvió a recorrer con la punta de los dedos, y bajó su boca hasta allí. Rodeó con los labios la inflada cabeza, y luego con la lengua recorrió toda su extensión lentamente, muchas veces.

- ¡Remus, oh, sí! ¡Como me gusta! ¡Estoy a punto! - gritó Sirius, interrumpiendo el trabajo que estaba haciendo su novio allá abajo - ¡Sube para que te lo pueda hacer a ti! - el licántropo le hizo caso, separó su boca de la levantada parte del animago, y llevó la suya propia cerca de la cabeza del atado. Sirius, con los dientes, le bajó los calzoncillos, liberando algo que no tenía nada que envidiar de la del animago. Al bajárselos, la llave antes escondida en la prenda de ropa cayó al colchón, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, porque con los labios y la lengua, Sirius le estaba devolviendo a Remus lo que él le había hecho anteriormente.

De repente, el ojimiel se separó, y Sirius gruñó cuando le fue quitado eso que estaba en su boca.

- ¡No puedo más, Sirius! - exclamó Remus. Y cogiendo la caída llave, el licántropo liberó primero los tobillos y luego las muñecas del animago.

En cuanto se sintió libre, Sirius se lanzó encima de su novio, y enredándole las manos en el pelo canelo, le metió la lengua rudamente en la boca. Remus, sorprendido, llevó también sus manos al pelo negro del otro chico, y continuó el beso, pero esta vez en la otra boca.

Con el último beso, Remus había quedado abajo, por lo que solo le hizo falta girar sobre sí mismo para quedar tumbado boca abajo. Sirius recorrió con las dos manos el suave y pálido trasero de Remus, recorrió con el pulgar una cicatriz que tenía el licántropo allí, e iba a bajar la boca para recorrerla con los labios, pero los gemidos de Remus lo interrumpieron.

- ¡Rápido, Sirius, más rápido! ¡No te entretengas! - exclamó el ojimiel.

Sirius le obedeció, y llevó lo que tanto deseaba su novio a la entrada del blanco trasero. Empezó a entrar lentamente, pero Remus estaba impaciente, y se arqueó hacia atrás, haciendo que lo penetraran de golpe. Entre gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, Sirius llevó la mano derecha hacia la parte delantera de Remus y la empezó a tocar y acariciar, y los dos se corrieron a la vez, llegando al cielo del orgasmo juntos, como un solo cuerpo. Cuando su orgasmo terminó, Remus se desplomó sobre el colchón, agotado, y Sirius cayó encima suyo, aun sin salir de su interior.

Unos minutos después, cuando ambos hubieron recuperado la respiración, se separaron y se miraron, gris contra miel. Sonrieron.

- Te amo, Moony. - susurró Sirius

- Te amo, Padfoot. - le contestó Remus

Se tumbaron juntos sobre la cama, volviendo a poner las sábanas encima de ellos. Remus apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, y se durmieron allí los dos, felices solo por el hecho de estar juntos, con sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose, con el cuerpo de la persona amada entre los brazos .

Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí abajo, me gustaría que me hicierais si os ha gustado o no. Es mi primera historia publicada en esta web, y para mí es muy importante vuestra opinión.

¡Gracias!


End file.
